Die Hard With A Becker
by Ruthibobs
Summary: Jess invites Becker to a party. Thank God she did, as nutters attack, leaving our favourite action man to have to save the day yet again! Sorry for the crap title, might change if I or someone else have/has a better idea.
1. Chapter 1

**Just had to write this. Becker is the perfect soldier, and one of my favourite characters, and Die Hard is one of _the_ best series of films ever (and that's having only watched three of them!). Anways, I love the first one and it's almost my favourite film ever, so I decided to recreate it a little differently. And in case**** anyone complains in later chapters that it's too different from the film, then I should probably explain that I love the book as well, so it will be split between the two with my own ideas also :)**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

"I won't go."

Jess threw her hands in the air angrily and glared at him.

"Fine. I'll go ask Matt then."

Becker's eyes flicked to the team leader then back to her.

"Don't."

"Well who should I ask? I can't go on my own."

"Don't go."

She sighed.

"I have to go. It's my father's retirement party. If I don't go, he won't have any family there at all."

He didn't bother asking why the rest of her family would be missing. He'd heard about her mother walking out after she'd been caught cheating, and how her eldest brother, Tommy, had ended up in prison. Her younger brother, Jason, was the only one she ever talked to or about. He'd joined the army a year ago, and had been sent to Afghanistan soon after. She'd spent the last couple of months begging Becker to let him join the ARC, as she missed him and worried about him constantly.

"So why are you after company if you'll be with your father?" he asked instead.

"Because he'll have to mingle, you idiot," she cried exasperatedly. _'And it's not company but a date I'm after,'_ she added silently. _'That's why I asked you!'_

He studied her. She was worked up and clearly wanted someone to accompany her. He looked over at the team leader again. _'Not him,'_ he thought. _'She can do better than him.'_

"I'll think about it."

He'd got barely two paces when she set off at full speed.

"Oh brilliant. I'll tell father you've agreed, I know he really wants to meet you, and it'll be so much fun now you'll be there. I wasn't really looking forward to it before but not it'll be really cool and we can have a nice time and shouldn't get bored and..."

"Calm down, Jess. I only said I'll think about it."

"Oh." She looked downhearted at this. "I see."

Becker couldn't bear it.

"Fine," he said, gritting his jaw. "I'll go. Just don't expect me to stay for long," he warned.

"Thank you!" she called after him as he walked hurriedly away, shaking his head at his foolishness. She was his weak spot, though if he had his way, she'd never find out. There was no space in his life for a woman, it would only break one of their hearts when the other got killed.

* * *

"So she talked you into going," Matt commented, leaning on the back of the chair next to Becker. Becker didn't bother answering or even looking up from his gun but just continued to clean it.

"Well, I'm glad. It'll stop her asking me. I mean, no way was I going to dress up in a monkey suit and go to some fancy party. Not when I could spend the evening at home and have more fun."

Becker looked up at this, one eyebrow raised.

"Sounds very interesting, Matt, but I'm slightly busy at the moment and don't really fancy hearing about your love life with Emily. Can we possibly have the bonding chat later? Only without the love life thing."

"Are you gonna wear a fancy suit, then?" Matt continued, ignoring him. "'Cause, if you are, I'm gonna have to take a picture." He smirked at Becker.

"I'm a soldier," came the reply. "That means I go in dress uniform, not some 'monkey suit'."

"Whatever you say, Becker, but remember, I've worn dress uniforms. They're not as comfy as soldiers make out."

He turned and left the room, finally leaving Becker in peace.

"That's what he thinks," Becker muttered, knowing that no way was he going to turn up in dress uniform or anything else fancy. But he wasn't quite planning on Jess finding that out just yet.

* * *

**OK, so, not much action in this. In fact, none at all. Nice, peaceful start. But don't worry, it will come.**

**Please review, it means the world to me. I'll try and update as often as possible, though I have a few stories on the go at the moment, so it will depend if the plot bunnies strike.**

**Rx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed - I love you guys so much!**

* * *

Jess charged round her bedroom, frantically trying to find her shoes. She knew where she'd left them, they just weren't there any more. She knew that her mother would have told her to just wear a different pair, but she wouldn't. They matched her dress perfectly, so she had to have them. Unfortunately, they'd vanished into thin air. She glanced over at her dress, hanging on the wardrobe door, and smiled. She loved it and hoped Becker would too.

As if by magic, the doorbell rung while she was thinking of Becker. Hurrying over, she pulled open the door and smiled at him.

"Hey, come in," she said cheerfully.

Becker's mouth dropped open slightly as he looked at her, and he flushed before looking away and coughing slightly. Glancing down, she blushed as she realised she was only in a bathing robe.

Once Becker was seated in the lounge, she looked him up and down and tutted. It was a good job she'd planned ahead, as he'd come dressed in a black t-shirt and trousers, with a black military jacket over the top.

"Are you unable to wear any colour other than black?" she teased.

Becker's mouth twitched, as if he wanted to smile.

"It's a good colour," he replied smoothly. "And at least I'm consistent and always colour co-ordinated."

She laughed.

"Well, tough. This is a fancy party, so you can't go dressed like that." She smirked as the words sank in and a look of dismay appeared on his face. "Come on." Beckoning him through, she led him into her room and went over to the wardrobe.

Glancing round, Becker went bright red and made a strangled noise.

"Erm, Jess, I really shouldn't be in here," he muttered, backing out again. Following him, Jess grabbed him and dragged him back in and seating him on the bed.

"Stay," she told him firmly, before turning back to the wardrobe.

"Jess, it's your room! It's hardly proper for me to be in here." He looked so uncomfortable that Jess almost burst out laughing.

"Here," she said, holding out a hanger covered by a bag. Taking and unzipping it, Becker looked inside.

"I hate you," he said quietly, staring at the suit. She smiled.

"Oh good, now go get changed. Bathroom's first door on the left."

As he left the room, she heard a crash then some muttered swear words. Hurrying to the door, she looked out at Becker, who was lying on the floor.

"Sorry," he apologised, pointing at the vase that had shattered when he'd fallen. Looking down, she saw what he'd tripped over.

"My shoes!"

Picking them up, she grinned at him. "It doesn't matter," she told him as he picked himself up. "I hated it anyway. One of those presents you simply have to put somewhere even though it looks dreadful." He smiled back, knowing what she meant.

Rushing back into her room, she pulled on her dress and shoes before sitting down at her dressing table. She dabbed some perfume behind her ears and applied her make-up. Putting in her earrings, she studied her reflection. Done.

Standing, she heard Becker clear his throat outside her room. "You can come in," she called. "I'm decent."

Turning, she looked him up and down and smiled. He looked more handsome than ever in a tuxedo, though he looked uncomfortable. He, in turn, stared at her. She looked beautiful, like an angel. Her dress suited her, with it's high neckline, fitted waist and pinky-peach colour that complimented her skin perfectly. When she walked over, he saw that her shoes were strappy heels, matching her dress in colour, and that the back of the dress was low, about halfway down her back.

"Wow," he whispered, smiling at her. "You look gorgeous." She smiled back shyly.

"Let's go," she said, putting her arm on his and following him out.

* * *

**Aren't Jecker just so perfect together? I know Becker isn't normally clumsy, but I thought it would be a laugh to put it in. If anyone wants to see what it really looks like, the link to Jess' dress is on my profile and the colour is firecracker. Please review! Rx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've been overrun with school work and ideas for a different story. Thank you to all my lovely reviews - I love you lots! You can all have a chocolate chip muffin and a hug as a thank you. So, hope it's worth the wait.**

* * *

Becker paused for a moment at the doors of the party. He'd take on armies of dinosaurs any day, but the thought of entering a room full of business people and politicians filled him with nerves. He was a soldier, he didn't belong there.

As if she could read his mind, Jess squeezed his arm reassuringly and smiled at him. For a big tough soldier, he was notoriously nervous around high-up people.

"Come on," she said, smiling teasingly at him. "Or do I need to ring Connor and ask if he can escort me because you're too scared?"

He glared down at her. "You'll do no such thing." Standing tall, he took a deep breath and walked in, Jess on his arm. The large room was already crowded, and he instantly felt claustrophobic.

"Jessica, are you sure this is such a good idea?" he muttered, glancing down at her.

"Of course it is," she said firmly. "Now, just smile and be polite to people if they talk to us. We can keep to ourselves if you want."

"That might be best." Becker looked scared, and Jess nearly burst out laughing at his expression. "I'm sure that's David Cameron over there." He pointed and Jess squinted in that direction.

"You know what, it just might be," she said brightly "Now don't worry!" Suddenly, she let go off him and flung herself forward. "Dad!" she squealed, throwing her arms around the man who'd just stepped in front of them.

"Jessica, so glad you could come," he said, smiling and hugging her back. "You weren't sure last time I spoke to you."

Letting go of him, she stepped back next to Becker. "I couldn't miss this, Dad. Not your retirement." She half turned to Becker. "This is Captain Becker, who kindly agreed to accompany me tonight. He's Head of Security at work."

Taking hold of the hand offered, Becker shook it and smiled at Mr. Parker. "Pleased to meet you, sir," he said, standing almost to attention after.

"Oh, please, call me Nick," he said, laughing. "A soldier, huh? Well, I hope you take good care of my little Jessica. She's special."

"Oh, we're not-" Becker started, just as Jess hissed, "Dad!", both embarrassed.

"Have I got the wrong idea again?" Nick said, looking from one to the other. "I'm sorry, Captain, it was just that this was the first time she's ever brought anyone to one of my parties, so I just assumed..."

"It's OK, si- Nick," Becker told him, smiling slightly. "And don't bother with Captain, just Becker will do."

"Well, it's nice to meet a friend of my daughter's finally. Have you known each other long?"

"A few months," Becker said, glancing down at Jess who was beaming at the pair of them. "Since Jess got the job. I've worked there for about eighteen months now, but Jess is probably the most fun person who's worked there." She grinned and glanced down, blushing happily.

"Jess, there's someone over there wants to talk to you," Nick said suddenly, pointing at a corner of the room. "I'd hurry if I were you. They've missed you." Gasping, she hugged her father again, crying, "Thank you!" and ran off. Becker watched as a dark-haired man a bit taller than her lifted her off her feet and swung her round.

"Jason hasn't been home for several months, and it's been about a year since she last saw him," Nick commented. "They were incredibly close and she was very protective of him. It was hard on her when he joined up."

"She's mentioned him before. I was thinking about talking to my boss, asking if he could transfer Jason to my command. It's very different to Afghanistan, but Jess'll be happier having him closer to home."

"So would I," Nick admitted. "Now, while she's busy I have something to ask you. What sort of work do you do?"

"Why do you have to ask when she's not here?" Becker asked, amused.

"She'd say I'm being too nosy and that I shouldn't push you for information," he sighed. "She's very secretive about this new job of hers. It worries me sometimes."

Becker decided to tell some white lies.

"She's the one of the two main technology people at a government run business," he said. "Her side of things is quite often working with security and monitoring everything that goes on. It's very important."

Nick looked like he was about to press for more details when he was interrupted by the doors being kicked in and machine-guns firing into the air. In the confusion that followed, only two people kept their heads: Becker and Jason Parker. Jason grabbed Jess, pulling her behind him and protected her. Becker ducked behind a crowd of screaming women and slipped over to the side of the room, using the noise and running around as a cover as he left the room.

* * *

**Things should start to speed up next chapter. Please review, I'd love to know what you think. Will try and update a bit quicker this time, as well. Rx**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry for the long wait! I got writers block, which is no excuse I know, and then it was half-term and I was on holiday, and then when I _finally_ got it started I was ill. But here it is and I'll try and get the next chapter up as quick as possible to make up for it! This chapter is dedicated to __, for her review telling me to write more NOW, as it got me to sit there and think of ideas for this story.**

* * *

Becker entered the stairwell and slowed down, creeping up two flights before listening carefully at the door. Silence. He quietly opened the door and slipped through. He was on the thirteenth floor. Walking round the room, he stopped at the wall to the right of the door and sank slowly to the floor. Resting his head on his knees, he sighed and swore silently. How could he have run like that? He felt pathetic and cowardly. He should have stayed there, protecting Jess. He vaguely remembered someone stepping in front of her, and hoped it was Jason. If he was there, Becker was sure she would be safe. From just the few things he'd heard about him he'd recognised a kindred spirit in Jason, and knew instinctively that he wouldn't panic. Yet he couldn't be sure it had been him. Standing, he thanked God that he'd brought a gun and pulled it out from where it was strapped to his leg, before making his way to the other set of doors and glanced through. Another set of stairs. He made his way down to the eleventh floor and stood next to them, back to the wall. He turned his head to the side and looked through the little window. The room was small and, thankfully, empty, so Becker entered, pointing his gun at all four walls while he scanned. The only thing in the room was a table against the opposite wall and he guessed it was for the waitresses to leave trays of food and drinks to be refilled. There was a small archway in a corner leading to the main room and through that he could hear a voice talking. Standing next to it, he could hear every word clearly, yet they couldn't see him.

"-are under my command. You will all do exactly as I say. The police will not be coming to save you, the phones will not work and Bruce Willis is not in the building. You are trapped. I have no wish to harm any one of you but if I have to, then I will. Do not waste your breath asking questions about who I am, what I want and how I got in here in the first place, what with all your fancy bodyguards around, because they will not be answered. I have, however, a question that must be answered, or else. This is the retirement party of a Mr. Nicholas Parker. Where is he?"

Becker closed his eyes and took a deep breath. What did this guy want with Jess' dad? Sure, he was someone high-up and important, but the God-damn prime minister was there! Surely he'd be more useful to this bunch of terrorists? The speaker himself was annoying him as well. He recognised the voice but had absolutely no idea where from. The man was well-spoken, pronouncing each word exact, as if it were not his first language.

"Mr. Nicholas Parker," the voice continued. "MBE, OBE and ex-Member of Parliament." Becker's eyebrows rose in surprise. Jess had failed to mention all this, probably because she knew that there was no love lost between him and the government that had sent him to die in Iraq. "Born in Riccall, a village near York in Yorkshire. Father's name is Richard Parker, a farmer, recently deceased. Mother's name is Elizabeth Parker, nee Hope. Went to St. James C. of E. Primary School, Riccall High School, St. Michael's College and Cambridge University. Met his wife at Cambridge, named Mary Wilson, married her 19th June 1984. Moved to London immediately after leaving Cambridge. Started this business soon after, rocketing to success. Divorced from wife nine years ago. Three children. Eldest a boy, aged twenty-three, named Thomas Parker, currently in Preston Prison. Second child a girl, aged nineteen, named Jessica Parker, currently working for the government. Youngest another boy, aged seventeen, named Jason Parker, currently a soldier."

Becker was trying to think. What the hell was the guy playing at? Who actually took over a building without knowing what the person they wanted looked like?

"Where are you, Mr. Parker?" the man continued. "If you do not come forward of your own accord then I will start shooting people, one by one, until eventually I will choose someone you care about. Your choice. You have ten seconds."

Becker knew what was going to happen but he hoped that Nick would prove him wrong and stay silent. If he didn't then he was surely dead. He didn't know why but he had the feeling that Nick Parker wasn't going to make it out of the building alive. For some reason this man wanted him, and it wasn't going to be good.

"Mr. Parker, you have five seconds left. Four. Three. Two."

Becker held his breath, hearing screaming. Taking the risk, he glanced round the corner, quietly sighing with relief that none of the men were facing him. He saw the woman that was screaming. Two men had grabbed her and a third was pointing a gun at her head. Before the speaker could continue, however, a different voice spoke up.

"I am Mr. Nicholas Parker. There is no need for you to harm that girl. I am here." Becker closed his eyes as Nick stepped forwards. Opening them he watched a man step towards Nick.

"Mr. Parker," he started, clearly the man who'd been speaking before. Surprising everyone, he held out his hand. "What a pleasure to finally meet you."

* * *

**OK, so, like I said before, I'll try and update as soon as I possibly can. Thank you to all my lovely reviewers, I'll update for you guys if nothing else. Please review, it will make me happy! Rx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I am so so so so so so so _so _sorry about how long this update has taken. But I've made it almost twice as long as all the others to make it for it, so hopefully it does! Thank you to all my lovely reviewers, and here is some action, as requested, specially for all of you.**

* * *

Muttering under his breath, Becker hurried back through the room and ran up the stairs to the next floor, taking two at a time. Stopping by the doors, he discretely glanced through. The room seemed empty, but he wasn't taking any risks. Pulling out his silencer, he quickly fastened it to the front of his gun. Then he slid along the wall until his back was against something solid, instead of the door. Reaching out with his foot, he pushed the door open slightly, enough for anyone on the other side to notice. Gun at the ready, he held his breath and waited.

Nothing happened.

Sighing with relief, Becker stepped into the room, and froze.

* * *

Downstairs, Jess was close to panicking. She could stay completely cool and calm during anomalies, when talking the team through and the dangers and dinosaurs they faced, but put her father in danger and the worry set in, taking over everything else.

Glancing down at her watch, she checked the time for the tenth time since they'd taken him. Three minutes. It seemed like time had slowed right down, that someone somewhere was enjoying their agony and wanted to draw it out for as long as possible.

Next to her, Jason was pacing, running a hand through his hair while staring at the lift doors, willing them to open. Spinning round, he kicked the wall angrily.

"Why can't they just tell us why they want him?" he muttered. "What kind of terrorists would attack a party like this and want _dad_ of all people. For Christ's sake, the fucking Prime Minister is over there! What the hell do they want?"

"Jason, please, calm down," Jess pleaded. "He'll be okay. If they wanted to kill him, they'd have done it straight away, you know that."

"Oh yeah? And what makes you think they're going to play by the rules?"

"We have to believe in something. I'm going to believe in that. That and Becker."

"Becker," Jason scoffed. "Where's your precious Becker now, Jess, huh? Gone, that's where. He ran off like a coward as soon as they arrived. I watched him. He doesn't care about you, at least not enough to make sure you're safe, that much is obvious. No, Jessie, we're on our own now."

Their whispered argument was starting to attract attention and one of the armed men called over for them to shut up. Jess felt her anger at his words about Becker fade when he used his old nickname for her. Hugging him tightly, she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Whether Becker cares about me or not, he's dad's only chance right now," she whispered. "We can't do anything, not stuck here, but he's in this building somewhere, and all we can do right now is trust in him."

Jason sighed. He never could argue with Jess when she was upset. Hugging her back, he kissed her hair softly.

"Alright then, Jessie," he murmured. "I'll trust him for you." _'But he'd better be doing something,'_ he thought grimly.

* * *

_Sighing with relief, Becker stepped into the room, and froze._

Directly ahead of him, near the lifts, was standing a tall man carrying an MG4. His back was turned, explaining how he'd missed Becker testing the room. Silently, Becker tried to back out of the room, never taking his eyes off the man.

That was his mistake.

As he was backing away, he forgot the distance to the door and hit it with his foot. The door flew open and hit the wall outside with a huge crash that echoed round the floor. Silently swearing inside his head, Becker instinctively threw himself to one side just as the man span round, shocked and firing the machine gun blindly in the direction of the door. The bullets ripped into the door and wall in a line above Becker's head. He rolled across the floor, trying desperately to stay ahead of the bullets before the man lowered the gun to aim at him properly. Taking a deep breath, Becker leapt to his feet and fired his gun twice. For the first time ever, his gun failed him, not firing. At one, he dived behind a table. As he did, he felt pain explode in his shoulder and knew the man had got lucky. What he had to hope for now was that he wouldn't get lucky again.

Hearing the man approaching, Becker quickly checked his gun to try and find the fault. Seconds later, he realised his error. In his hurry to get to Jess' father, he'd done a new recruit's error: forgotten to take the safety off.

Clicking it off, he brought the gun up and fired, just as the man appearing beside the table. The bullet went straight through his hand, causing him to swear and drop the machine gun. Becker's right foot shot out, kicking it out of play. Before he could fire again, though, the man's other hand shot out and grabbed the gun, pulling it away from Becker. Keeping tight hold, Becker felt himself getting dragged up and was surprised by the man's strength. Next thing he knew, the man had punched him in the shoulder.

Becker momentarily blacked out at this. Coming round, he found himself staring down his own gun.

"Please," he croaked, trying to make himself sound pathetic. "Mercy."

"Wer sind Sie? Jeder ist in das andere Zimmer. Sie sind wie ein Gast verkleidet, aber Sie eine Waffe tragen. Sie sind ein Wachmann?"

Thinking back to his school days, Becker tried to remember some german.

"Erm, sprechst du Englisch?" he asked, guessing the pronunciation. His reply was a kick to the stomach, causing him to curl up slightly.

"English dog," the man sneered, his accent heavy on every word. "You have no manners."

Becker ignored him, pushing himself back up using the wall.

"Who are you? You are dressed as a guest, yet you carry a gun. Security guard, possibly?"

Standing slowly, Becker glared at the man. "Who I am is none of your business. Now, who the bloody hell are you and what do you want with Mr. Parker?"

The German smiled slightly.

"That, mein Freund, is none of your business. Now walk."

Pulling Becker roughly away from the wall, the man shoved him towards the doorway and the stairs. Slowly, Becker walked in front of him. At the top of the stairs, though, Becker suddenly stopped. The man was caught unaware and walked into him. Becker stood firm as a rock though, while the man stumbled backwards, surprised. Turning quickly, Becker grabbed him and flipped him, thanking the resident ninjas at the ARC for teaching him how useful that trick could be.

What Becker hadn't thought about was where he was standing. Halfway through flipping him, Becker suddenly realised that they were at the top of the stairs. It was too late then though. With a half-scream, the man fell down the stairs head first. Becker winced mentally when he heard the noise that was the man's neck breaking. Making his way slowly down, he crouched beside the broken body and closed its eyes. It was the first time he'd ever broken a man's neck, and he knew he wasn't likely to forget it. This kind of death was more personal than shooting someone and had a different effect on a man.

Standing, he walked back up the stairs and into the room. Picking up the MG4 and his own gun, he shouldered the machine gun before checking out the lifts. It had stopped on the fifteenth floor. Three floors above the other hostages. Quietly, he started up the stairs again, all the time checking for the German's associates and thinking about what was so important about Nick Parker and the fifteenth floor...

* * *

**So there we go. First blood goes to Becker. :) I promise I will try and get the next chapter up ASAP, but I have exams atm and they're making things kinda hectic round here. I'll do my best though. And please review, it might persuade me to write faster. :P And all reviewers get a cyber cookie, as always. That is, if Bob doesn't steal them again...**

**Rx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so I have some pretty major apologies to make. Somehow, over 18 months passed without me even realising. There are a number of reasons I stopped writing:**

**1) I got a job, and lost most of what little of a life I had left**

**2) I started college, and therefore lost any free time I still had**

**3) My laptop, containing all of my plans and written but unposted chapters, was stolen and the flash drive containing back-ups broke (literally bent in half, it was quite impressive)**

**4) And last but not least, and caused by the last two of these, I got immense writer's block on these stories. In fact, my main reason for writing again now has got to be due to Primeval: New World reminding me of these.**

**So, sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry, but I promise I'll try and actually update now.**

* * *

"At least some of them are German," Jason commented quietly, glancing round at the men lining the room. "He's Austrian and his friend is Swiss, but all the others I've heard talk are German." He gave a small smile at the blank looks people nearby were giving him. "They have different accents and sometimes different words. Think of it as the difference between Scottish and English, or English and American."

"And how exactly does that help us?" one man snapped.

"Well, it may tell us something about why they're here."

"Nick doesn't do any business in Germany, just here, America and Canada."

"Does anyone even know what kind of work he does anymore?" someone else asked. A small group had gathered now, with Jason and Jess in the middle.

"Rumour has it not even his family knows, though some say that it's for the Prime Minister." The siblings exchanged glances, but neither could prove them wrong.

"Silence," a man ordered, and the group quickly obeyed.

"If anything happens, they'll tell us," Jason breathed softly in his sister's ear. "We won't be left in the dark too long. Who knows, maybe Becker's finding and rescuing him." He didn't believe it himself though.

* * *

Becker could hear the murmur of voices on the other side of the door and he looked round, noting the second door, which was partly open. He made his way over and allowed himself a small smile at his new luck, for one of the cabinets was perfectly placed to give him both cover and a view into the office. Nick was standing in front of his own desk, face looking like it was carved from stone. The leader of the terrorists was sat in Nick's chair, feet on the desk in front of him, talking away.

"Now then Mr. Parker, we need information. This information is highly classified, but we know you have it." He paused. "I want all security codes into a building called the ARC." Becker's eyes widened. "This building deals with anomalies leading to other times. Your daughter works for the ARC, and you are the man the Prime Minister set in charge of leading this. You are the man James Lester reports to, and you are the one who makes the big decisions, though no-one else officially knows this."

"Then what makes you think you do?" Nick asked calmly, giving nothing away.

"Every government has leaks, Mr Parker. So," he clicked back the safety on a gun he pulled out of his pocket, "the codes, if you please. Be a shame to ruin your suit with blood."

"I don't know them."

"I will count to three."

"I will tell you nothing."

"One."

"You are gaining nothing here. If you kill me, you lose what little chance you have of escaping here alive."

"Two."

"Oh, go to hell."

"Three." He fired. "Go yourself," he said simply as Nick's body hit the ground. "Geld, deal with the body."

Squeezing his eyes shut, Becker took a deep breath and pulled himself together for long enough to get out of the room via a second exit. Running down the stairs, he stopped on the floor where he'd killed the German and re-entered the empty room.

"Why didn't you do something?" he muttered to himself, pacing the room. "Because they'd have killed me too," he answered himself, running a hand through his hair. "Fuck!" His mind kept reshowing him the death of his friend's father and part of him wished he was in the room downstairs with Jess, to help comfort her when the news was broken. Checking his guns, he noted how many bullets he had left. Mind made up, he left the room and headed to the body lying halfway down the stairs. Now that he wasn't hurrying to find Nick Parker, Becker had the time to search his pockets, finding a radio, cell phone and a pack of cigarettes. Remembering how coldly Nick had been killed, Becker made a rash decision, choosing to send a message to the men who wanted to harm his friends and enter his work place, getting past his security. Dragging the dead body up to the second lift, he called it, working quickly both before and once it had arrived. Once the body was ready, he pushed the ground floor button and climbed up through onto the roof of the lift, wanting to see their reactions for himself.

* * *

Jason automatically drew Jess nearer as the man who'd taken their father arrived in the doorway again.

"You will all listen to me. I wanted this to be professional, which requires one thing: cooperation. Not a lot to ask really. Sadly, your Mr. Parker did not agree... so he won't be joining us for the rest of his life." He paused when the screaming started, only continuing when the men had managed to quieten a group of hysterical women. Jess pressed her face into her brother's side as he drew her nearer, both hiding their grief as much as they could. "This can go however you want it to. You have two choices: you can walk out, or be carried out. Just bar this fact in mind – we are in charge. So make your minds up now, and remember that we have left nothing to chance."

He turned and was about to leave again when the elevator at the back of the room pinged, its doors sliding open. All the captors in the area span at once to face it, guns aimed. Hearing the babble of German which followed, Jason pushed his way through the crowd to see what was going on, smiling slightly when he could.

"Your precious Becker's still alive," he told Jess, pushing his way back towards her. Behind him, he heard the leader snap to his men to move the body.

"What's happened? How do you know?" she demanded quickly.

"Dead body sat in the elevator, with _Fuck you, now I have a machine gun too _written on his chest. It sounds like the monkey is in the wrench." Inside, Jason was fuming at the idea of Becker having been playing action man while his father was killed, but he kept it hidden.

"We have a chance," she whispered, a small smile lighting up her face slightly. "He'll get us out of here."

_Maybe, but how many will die first?_ Jason thought silently.

* * *

**Sorry again for just vanishing for so long, but hope you liked it! Please review if you did, it makes us writers feel so much better and can help us write. :) I'll try and update more often now.**


End file.
